The relationship between conduct disorder in teenage girls and (a) other psychiatric disorders (b) somatic complaints and impairment is the subject of this proposal. These relationships have not been studiedsimultaneously in teenage girls, but if demonstrated have important implications for intervention and treatment. Subjects will be girls ages 13-16. There will be three groups: (a) 50 psychiatric inpatients with a diagnosis of conduct disorder; (b) 50 clients of a juvenile probation office; (c) 50 15 year-olds randomly selected from junior high school. Psychiatric disorders will be assessed using a structured psychiatric interview (a modification of the NlMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule: DIS) administered by a specially trained psychiatric nurse practitioner and a psychiatrist. The definition of conduct disorder is modified from DSM-III to take account of known sex differences in the phenomenology of conduct disorder: the DSM-III criteria reflect the male pattern rather than the female. Somatic complaints are also assessed using a modification of the DIS. The teenager and a parent will be interviewed separately. Outcome measures are (a) DSM-III-R diagnoses of affective, phobic, obsessive-compulsive, panic and substance abuse disorders, based separately on parent and subject interviews; (b) number and type of somatic complaints, and (c) impairment due to somatic complaints measured by number of school days missed because of illness. In the absence of any differences between the two groups with conduct disorder drawn from different settings, these groups will be pooled for comparison with the control group. Several models of the possible relationships among conduct disorder, somatic complaints, and other psychiatric disorders will be tested. Based on these analyses, hypotheses will be developed for testing in a planned follow-up study of the subjects and their children within the next five years.